Dating Drive
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: Take A Drive Through The Danger Of Spirit! Remember, Chase X Kiriko X Gou (Mach Saga) and OC vs Kurumi (Mach Saga).
1. How Do We Keep Driving?

**Episode 1 : How Do We Keep Driving?**

* * *

Author's Note : Prepare for a Story unlike the Rest, this story is my first Self Insert, and the only self insert I'm gonna make. My cousin, KamenRiderDeadpool, dared me to do this, luckily I got to pick which Rider it was about, me and Maric both chose Drive because we both missed Chase, Rest In Peace, Old Pal.. Rest In Peace..

Sound of Metal Clanging, and many feet stomping on the ground

As well as the sound of Krim being activated

 **HENSHIN!**

 **RIDER! CHASER!**

 **BRAKE, UP!**

 **RIP,**

 **Chase.**

 **Maric : EH! DON'T FORGET TO TELL THEM ABOUT SHISUKE!**

 **Oh, my bad.. Let's get some information on our OC Protagonist before we go on in.**

 **Tomari Shisuke's Personality : He's pretty much sometimes cocky, but serious when it comes to cases of Murder, thievery, or any other violent topics, mostly because his father's in the hospital from an investigation on a thievery.**

 **Age : 16, same as Shido.**

 **Birth Date : March 25th, 1998**

 **Sibling Rank : Only Child (Or so he thought..)**

 **Rider Rank : Middle Class**

 **Start Date : October 5th, 2014.**

 **Knowing Civilians : Special Crimes Unit Only (For now).**

 **Spirit Knowledge : None, except for that they can cause Spatial Quakes.**

 **Partner : Krim Steinbelt.**

 **Former Partner : Hasame Shinho.**

 **Slacking Level : 17**

 **Serious Level : 54**

 **Rider Forms (All Listed Toward the End) : Kamen Rider Drive, Mashin Chaser (Movie Only), Chou Dead Heat Drive (Movie First Appearance, also used twice against Gold Drive and three times against Heart and Mach).**

* * *

 **Flash Back : Proto Drive grabbed the arm of a Roidmude and helped a young man up, getting him out of the way from a Roidmude's attack. Proto Drive dehenshined to a purple clothed man, being choked by a red cloaked Roidmude who had his evolution completed. But slowly, a Spatial Quake was created, slowly going on from the Heavy Accelaration. The young man who was saved passing out from it and Proto Drive being knocked back from the attack, suddenly disappearing as the Drive Driver went onto the passed out man's waist.**

* * *

I woke up from the nightmare, looking around and beginning to remember what happened, "Oh man.. What's going on.." I looked up to see my roomate's little sister, Itsuka Kotori, jumping on my stomach, "Ok, ok.. I'm up.. Just stop jumping for a sec, alright?!" I pleaded, "Alright.. Just please make the Morning Surprise!" Kotori pleaded back, "Sure.." I smiled to her, "You and Onii-chan are the best!" she said as she jumped off me and ran out. Oh my god, I can't lie, that really hurt, oh yeah, my name is Tomari Shisuke, and my roomate is Itsuka Shido. One thing we don't like is that Kotori keeps using us as her personal bouncy house, "Well..Off to school.." I said as I awoke. I came downstairs to assist Shido with the 'Morning Surprise' breakfast treat, "Good thing your here, Kotori's getting impatient, Shi-chan.." Shido admit.

Not that long after breakfast, we were off to school, first we had to find Shido's Lady-Friend Tohka, "You two tie-the-knot yet?" I asked him, causing his face to turn red, "Quit doing that!" Shido ordered, "Aye, aye, Captain.." I said. "Well.. I've gotta go to work after school, so I'm gonna be home late.." I informed the others, "Don't die.. I need you to survive Kotori.." Shido said. Soon as I got to Tohka's house, my phone rang, "Yeah, Kiriko?" I recognized the voice, " _You remember when you need to come, RIGHT!_ " she said, "Yeah, yeah.. Please don't scream.." I said.

* * *

Shido was kind of worried about Tohka, she didn't have a very well impression on her face, it kind of freaked me out, actually, I then noticed a Roidmude, "Shido! Stay back!" I ordered, then charged toward it. Once it was cornered, I pulled out my belt, " **Shisuke! We have witnesses! You know we can't tell anyone about Drive!** " the belt reminded me, "Damn it!" I sighed, "Guess your gonna have to corner me somewhere else!" the Spider devolved Roidmude ran off, I sighed and chased it.

* * *

 **Surprise Drive : Kamen Rider OST - EARNEST Drive**

 **Amaegari Break Cloud sukima kara! - Shisuke was washing the Red Car of Justice, Tridoron, but soon got tired from washing.**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru, - He grabbed a snack and turned around to see Kiriko, so he flipped over Tridoron's front and began a run.**

 **ALRIGHT, sorosoro ikou ka! - He found himself cornered since there were boxes behind him.**

 **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai, - Once the Boxes were knocked out of the way, Shisuke made a run for it, Kiriko using her Superhuman kicking to kick the boxes open.**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai! - Shido, Tohka, Kotori, Chase, Hermit, Nightmare, Jun, Origami, and Kiriko nod, giving Shisuke the message to go fight Roidmude.**

 **HIGH TIME, hajimaru wo sagashite. - Shisuke saw himself cornered so he whipped Mr. Belt around his waist, then turning the key when Shift Cars fly all around him.**

 **FIRE UP, IGNITION! - Shisuke placed Shift Speed into the Shift Brace as he was kicking and punching Roidmude back.**

 **Heavy-na Pressure Bukkowashite.. - He levered the Shift Car, beginning to henshin into the warrior we all know as Kamen Rider Drive.**

 **ACCEL FURIKOME! - Drive punched through opponents, as Shift Cars assisted by smacking the ones that tried to get up.**

 **SURPRISE, sekai chu ga DRIVE! - He backflipped and the tire went to Max Flare, giving him the ability to fire punch enemies.**

 **Hajimaru, unmei ni wa! - Changing to Funky Spike Speed, he used the ability of Spike Shot, shooting down fifty Roidmude.**

 **Back Gear wa nai! - Drive Midnight Shadow Speed, duplicated himself and shot two energy shurikens by four.**

 **ALL WE NEED IS 'DRIVE'! - Drive Speed kicked into the screen, flashing a memory of Tohka in spirit form, Hermit in spirit form, Kurumi, and the Yamai, summoning a Drive symbol.**

* * *

I finally caught it, so I whipped Mr. Belt around my waist, then turned the key on the buckle and pulled out Shift Speed, slamming it into the Shift Brace before levering it out.

" **Henshin!** "

I said as I stretched my left arm far to the right, and my right arm under it not that far stretched to the left,

* **DRIVE : TYPE SPEED!** *

once it said type speed, I spun my hands in a circle before putting them out to let the Drive suit come onto my body. I charged forward as a Wheel and Sword came into my possesion, I slashed at the Roidmude, who suddenly now decided to fight. I was then kicked back and shot in the face by a purple armored warrior with an orange eye and a cybernetically covered other one. Mr. Belt's emoji turned to anger, "Shisuke! Mashin Chaser!" he informed me, "Mashin who~?" I was blasted by that guy again, who shoved the gun into his hand,

* **BRAKE!** *

he charged toward me and slashed me with a GUN, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE, "OW!" I fell to my knees as the Roidmude ran. "Decide.. Is it guilty.. Or Innocent.." Mashin Chaser said as he got onto his bike, soon riding away from a dehenshined me, still, that slash from a GUN hurt.

* * *

I was soon at school, I guess it was all better from there, but it still hurt, that Gun hurt. It seems like I was luckily on time too, I walked up to class and sat down, seeing that everyone looked at me funny. They also saw my bleeding arm, "Daijobu, Shi-chan?" Shido asked, "Yeah.. I'm fine.." I said nervously, ' _I don't think I'll ever live that accident down.._ ' that got me thinking, but I couldn't think about it now!

I sighed as Shift Speed honked on my desk, "I know, I know.. We have to catch that Mashin Chaser.. But I don't think I'm gonna be able to defeat it.." he said quietly to it. I smiled when the bell rang, then the teacher left, but my smile turned to confusion when Tohka and Shido came up to me. "Oi, Shi-chan, how about you come with us to the water park?" Shido asked, "Sure, why not?" I decided to go with them, I could even get a good patrol out of this since there is always a lot of people at the hot springs.

* * *

I was walking home from school one day, until I noticed a blue haired girl, who reminded me of Shido, "Umm.. You are?" I asked her, "I'm Mana, and you are?" she introduced herself, "Shisuke.." I told. But then tackled her out of the way from a Roidmudes bullet, I looked up and saw the Mashin Chaser. "Kisama!" I got up, but was shot back, Mana got up and began to change to an armor, "Mana-san.." I could barely get up from that shot, but Mana charged forward with a Cybernetic Sword, being effected by the Heavy Accelaration. I used this chance to get Mana out of the way from a blast from Mashin Chaser's attack, I then whipped Mr. Belt around my waist,

" **Hen...Shin!** "

I levered Shift Speed on my arm,

* **DRIVE : TYPE SPEED!** *

I henshined and slashed back Mashin Chaser, before taking Mana out of the area,

* **TIRE KOUKAN!** *

a different wheel flew through the air and Mashin Chaser back and onto my armor's body, * **MAD DOCTOR!** * I used the Doctor's Bag that came with the wheel to heal Mana.

I then summoned Tridoron and escorted Mana into the Futuristic Car, beginning to drive it as the Mashin Chaser shot blasts around me. Tridoron began to glow, * **TRIDORON! FULL POWER!** * Mr. Belt shouted, Tridoron went even faster then before, the car heading into High Gear and parking next to me and Shido's apartment, camaflouging as a classic car. I decided to dehenshin so that it wouldn't seem like I was fighting. "You should be fine here.. Shido should be able to take care of you from here.." I informed her, "I'm late for work anyway.." I sighed while getting her into the house. I still felt kind of weak from that attack earlier.

"You ready to go?" Shido asked, "Yep.." I was perfectly ready to head to the hot springs, as well as everyone else, I drove in Tridoron, following the car that Mrs. Reine drove. As soon as we were at the hot spring, me and Shido got out of the car, then ran and jumped into the pool. We smiled and relaxed in the hot tub, it was amazing! "Man.. I can't tell a lie here." I said, "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Shido shouted.

* * *

 **Chase's Vision**

I was riding on the Ride Chaser, until I saw a Roidmude running out of the park, it seemed to be evolving, "Hmph.. Another to deal with.." I decided to get up and pull out my Brake Gunner, slamming the barrel into my palm. * **BRAKE, UP!** * I lifted the Brake Gun to the air as energy wheels flew around me, splitting into armor pieces that became physical once they all fully became onto my body. I decided to take it down before I finish my trip. * **BRAKE!** * I slashed at the Roidmude, I wanted to quickly finish it so that I could find myself a destination. I grabbed the Roidmude and jabbed the Brake Gunner into it's stomach,

* **BLAST!** *

I fired an energy wave to push it away, causing it's body to destabilize and the Numeral Concious to fly away. "Hmph.." I dehenshined and got onto Ride Chaser, I had to remember what being a human was like, so I decided the most famous human delight, the hot springs. I began to ride off, the not-so-long road awaiting me to get to my destination.

I finally made it to the Hot Springs, but I was surprised to see Drive here, instead of searching for Roidmude.

 **Back to Shisuke's Vision**

"Oi, Chase!" I waved to Chase, "Why don't you come down with us?!" I asked him, then the next thing, we were all in the hot tub, as well as Chase, "Shi-chan, where'd you put the drinks?" Shido asked, "Uh.. I think I put it in the Locker room." I told Shido, but then I saw a Roidmude, the same one as before, Chase and I both got up and pulled out our Henshin Tools.

* **BRAKE, UP!** *

Chase henshined and charged toward the Roidmude, some Numeral Extracted Roidmude attacking us. I was grabbed by Number 45, being thrown back into the building, Tohka transformed and pulled out the Sandalphon, "Tohka! NO!" I tried to stop her, but it was too late, she was in the Heavy Accelaration now. Number 45 began to evolve, becoming a Magician Roidmude, it grabbed Chase and threw him into the air, him hitting the wall and falling down. * **BRAKE!** * He charged toward the Magician, who disappeared and caught the Brake Gunner, he glew brightly and knocked Chase into the water, as soon as he fell in, he dehenshined.

* **Shisuke! You have to help them!** * Mr. Belt said, "YAGGATAYO!" I tried getting up as I whipped him around my waist, "Just die!" the Roidmude shot a blast at me, knocking me into the wall. Mr. Belt's emoji turned to a Sad Face, * **Shisuke! Hayaku!** * he said to me, "I TOLD YOU, I WILL!" I punched the Magician back, I slammed Shift Speed into the Shift Brace, "How is a Puny Human like you gonna take out a Superior like me?!" the Roidmude punched me in the stomach and grabbed my arm, examining it and throwing me back, "Hmph.." it looked down upon me.

"Yeah.. I may be human.. Demo.. I AM STILL A KAMEN RIDER!" I grabbed the end of Shift Speed, " **HENSHIN!** " I levered it before Krim began his Transformation line,

* **DRIVE : TYPE SPEED!** *

the armor came onto my body before the Type Speed tire went onto me.

 **LEAVE ALL BEHIND : Kamen Rider OST**

I charged toward Roidmude and punched at them, causing each one I punch to spark, but I was punched at by the Magician, who summoned lightning to knock me back. Tridoron shot at the Magician and came out Kiriko, "Kiriko!" I got up from the ground, she then tossed three shift cars that flew into my side, "Koukan Style!" I grabbed the Orange One and placed it into the Shift Brace.

* **TIRE KOUKAN!** *

The Wheel of Tridoron shot a flaming wheel that went onto my chestplate.

* **MAX, FLARE!** *

Krim finished as I flame punched at the monster. I jumped over it and a flaming aura surrounded me.

* **FLA-FLA-FLARE!** *

I charged forward and grabbed the Roidmude, burning it's body. Causing it to explode, I then kicked the Type Speed Wheel into the Magician, causing it to get knocked back, I grabbed the Magician and threw him into the air.

 _Drive grabbed the Magician Roidmude and threw it into the air, Chase firing at it and causing it to explode, as the other Roidmude evolved and charged toward the two._

I growled as Chase shoved the Brake Gunner into his palm.

* **CHASER SPIDER!** *

Chase's arm gained a blade, I then looked to him as he slashed through Roidmude, causing much explosion, the conciounses escaping.

 **OST Cancelled Out**

* * *

I dehenshined and smiled to Chase, who rode off on the Ride Chaser, I soon helped up Tohka, Hermit, and looked to Reine, "What was that?" she asked me, * **Drive!** * Krim said. * **The One Warrior That Has The Power To Defeat The Evil Known As Roidmude, The Shift Cars Also Have The Power To Give The User The Ability To Move During A Pressure Accelaration.** * Krim explained, "Pressure Accelaration?" Shido and Reine got confused, "Pressure Accelaration, the ability that the Roidmude have to cause anyone without a Shift Car or not a Roidmude to have a heavy body." I explained to them. I then pointed to Krim, "If it wasn't for this guy, the Shift Cars wouldn'thave been around." I smiled brightly and turned, I was in trouble. "SHISUKE!" I was kicked in the stomach by Kiriko, and I can't lie, it hurt, like the Brake Gunner's slash hurt. "Next time tell me when there's a Roidmude!" Kiriko ordered, sitting down and crossing her arms while I try to endure the pain, it was hard, I can't tell a lie now.

* * *

 **The Screen showed four boxes, one with Shift Speed, another with Shift Flare, one with Shift Spike, and the last one Shift Shadow.**


	2. Why Did The Heart Attack?

**Why Did The Heart Attack?!**

 **Hey, Minna-san, Arigatou for Reading the Last Chapter, but this Chapter will have more Shift Cars, as well as more story, and more pain from Kiriko.**

 **Riders of the Episode! :**

 **Drive : Type Speed**

 **Shift Cars Used,**

 **Shift Speed, Max Flare, Funky Spike, Midnight Shadow, Justice Hunter..**

 **Mashin Chaser**

 **Viral Cores Used,**

 **Chaser Bat, Spider, Cobra..**

 **Maric : WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BORING THE READERS LIKE THAT?!**

 **Nani?**

 **Maric : YOU BETTER NOT MAKE THE CHAPTER BORING!**

 **Fine..**

I was walking to school, this time I was happy to be walking alone, Kiriko decided she needed to JOIN my school! IT WAS JUST WRONG! SHE'S EVEN IN MY HOMEROOM! OH NO! I've gonna get beaten the crap out of in my daily life too! I noticed Tridoron park next to me, I opened the door, driving to school, getting rid of my chances to be beaten to a pulp by Kiriko on the way to school.

I parked Tridoron and ran straight on into the school, excited for today, but then I erased it thinking that Kiriko AND Chase are in my homeroom, well, Chase isn't that bad, BUT KIRIKO! SOMEONE SAVE ME! I think if I meet with Kiriko again, I won't come home alive! Kiriko is so dangerous, I hope I can get through today.

* * *

I was walking down the hall with Shido, noticing Kiriko was blushing looking at Chase. OH MY GOD! This was a beautiful sight, literaly, if I got them together, Kiriko would be too busy going out with Chase to beat me up! Alright, I have something to do, but suddenly, Chase fell to his knees and held his head, memories flashing through his head.

 **Chase's Sights**

I saw Kiriko, the one person I can call family, but then felt something in my body, it caused me to fall to my knees as memories flashed through my head, Tomari and Kiriko came to help me. I shook my head and ignored the memories that came to my head, I then sighed, "I'm alright.. Just.. Feeling strange.." I informed them.

 **Shido's Sights**

I noticed Tohka walking off, once the bell rang, we all went to class, smiling once we all got in, except for Chase and Kiriko.

 **Back To Shisuke's Vision**

I sat down and decided to start my assignment, working pretty hard, also being stared at by the girl standing in front of the class. I looked up to see a familiar girl, she was wearing the uniform, but part of her hair covered one of her eyes, hiding it completely as she smiled toward me.

* * *

 **SURPRISE DRIVE : Kamen Rider OST**

 **Amaegari Break Cloud Sukima kara. - Tridoron and Ride Chaser rode along the rode and fired at some Roidmude.**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru! - Shisuke ran from Kiriko, finding himself in a corner when boxes were in the way.**

 **ALRIGHT, - Chase kicks a Roidmude back.**

 **Sosoro Ikou Ka! - He transformed into Mashin Chaser and blasted at the Roidmude around him.**

 **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai.. - Drive slashed through some Roidmude, as Mashin Chaser shot them and caused a large explosion.**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai! - Mashin Chaser was flung into the air and into the wall, as Drive could barely get up.**

 **High Time, hajimaru wa sagashite.. - A Roidmude that was glowing bright red charged toward the two and grabbed onto them, causing a large pulse.**

 **FIRE UP, IGNITION! - Tohka transformed and slashed at Roidmude, as well as Hermit.**

 **Heavy-na Pressure Bukkowashite! - Mashin Chaser looked toward Shisuke, who glared at a Red Light.**

 **ACCEL FURIKOME! - Mashin Chaser henshins, then Drive henshins and slashes the screen.**

 **SURPRISE, sekai chu ga DRIVE! - Tridoron rides through the road while dodging blasts from Roidmude.**

 **FEELIN' HIGH, mezamaru you na! - Drive jumped out and punched a horned red Roidmude.**

 **Hajimaru, unmei ni wa.. - Shift Cars flew through the air as one person from the Special Crimes Unit each caught one, Shisuke catching Shift Speed.**

 **Back Gear wa nai.. - Kiriko sits next to Chase, as Shisuke smiles, confident she can get him, because he doesn't want her to beat on him.**

 **ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE! - Drive kicks into the screen, summoning a Title Transition.**

* * *

"Tokisaki Kurumi..A Spirit.." She introduced herself, I tried to go back onto my assignment, but I couldn't ignore the fact she was watching me, IT WAS SCARY. It actually kind of turning the ignition on every other boy in the class, "Well.. Until she finally came up to me and said, "Would you show me around the school?" oh my god, she's totally into me, this is not what I wanted. But I couldn't say no, "Sure.." I stood up and we were off, Tokisaki didn't seem all that bad.

* * *

I started off with the Gym, cause it was my personal favorite, "This one's my favorite room.." I said, before a Police Shift Car honked at Tokisaki, "Huh?" I noticed the Shift Car and Tokisaki picked it up, "It must be attracted.." she said. No way, it saw something, but I didn't believe it. So I decided to translate, "Ok, it's saying ' _Danger_ '.. I wonder why.." I told, but Kurumi just smiled and put her head against my shoulder as I tried to hold myself from translating the Shift Car.

Soon, I did feel kind of late, "Well... Sorry, Kurumi. But I have to go to work." I sighed,Tokisaki then smiled, "Well..I'll be seeing you later then." she said. I decided to leave to work, before Kiriko could give me extreme pain, it would also be a handcuffing, that's terrible.

* * *

Once I got to work, I sat down at my Station, where I investigate things to see how a case is going. But our team leader, Hoganji Jun, or as I call him, the Crazy Man. "Everybody! LISTEN UP! We're Starting A Real Investigation Now!" Jun shouted, hurting everyone's ears, he then looked to his hands and pretended there were two ponies chasing each other. "Ok, fearless leader.." I teased, "Oh I'm not Fearless.." Jun shook his head, "Of course not.." I replied, then Kiriko stood and grabbed my arm, pulling me out.

"That girl you were with.. I'd be careful of her if I were you.." Kiriko said, I smelt trouble, knocking Kiriko out of the way from a bullet that hit the door. "Huh?" I looked to see Chase, but he wasn't at all normal, he walked toward me in slow motion, I kind of thought it was awesome and scary at the same time. It actually reminded me of Terminator, I decided to make a run for it as Kiriko actually stayed behind, I kicked Chase back as I took Kiriko's hand, the Police Car from earlier going into her side slot, so that she can move. We dodged another blast from Chase as he walked toward us, I was done, shooting at me is fine, but a friend is too far! " **Henshin!** " I levered the Shift Car in the Shift Brace as I charged toward Chase, * **BRAKE, UP!** *

" **DRIVE : TYPE SPEED!** " I was now donned in the armor of Drive, punching at Chase as he was now in the Mashin Chaser. I was punched in the stomach as well as slashed back into the wall. "Aw darn.. Flare, you're up!" I said as Max Flare came into the Shift Brace, " **TIRE KOUKAN!** " a Flaming Tire slashed Chase in the back as it came onto my chestplate. "Alright then, let's cook us up a nice STEAK!" I levered Max Flare three times more, " **F-F-FLARE!** " after a flaming tornado was created, Chase was knocked back and the power went out. Giving me and Kiriko a chance to run.

"You buckled up?" I asked her, "Yeah.." Kiriko nodded, " **Tridoron! FULL POWER!** " Krim shouted, as the Key to Tridoron glew brightly, the car sped through the Road as somehow the Ride Chaser caught up. "He's well deserved of the name Mashin Chaser.. BUT I'M NOT BEING BEAT!" I shifted the Turbo Jets straight up. Going at Light Speed and parking next to the school, "Kiriko, go!" I helped Kiriko out.

* * *

 _Kotori noticed Drive fighting Mashin Chaser on the Fraxinus, "Huh? What's going on?!" Reine studied the video, it was really Drive. "Shisuke.." Reine said, Kotori's eyes widened hearing that name, "Which one?!" Kotori was confused, "Red one with a Tire in the chest." Reine replied to her captain. '_ So this is why we never come to work with him.. _' Kotori said in her thoughts, she then pointed, "To Rainan High!" the captain spoke, then the ship set seas, well.. Set sky.._

* * *

I was stabbed in the chestplate by Chase's attack, I could barely move after being caught in that attack, I felt helpless as I clinged to the last pieces of life I had, until an energy wave knocked Chase off of me. I fell to my knees as the armor left my body, "Shi-chan!" Shido came out to check if I was alright, alright wasn't even close to how bad I felt. Part of me was dead, ontop of the building above, someone was watching, "Finally.. My plan is set.. All I need to do is find.. 'Him'." the man said as he walked away.

* * *

I was being medicalized as I tried to rest the pain off, seriously, something didn't feel right, not at all. I awoke sooner or later, fully healed luckily, but my arm still hurt. Krim then spoke on my waist, " **Feeling any better?** " I nodded and stood, I had to find some answers, so I went off.

* * *

 _The Cloaked Man walked up to a green jacketed other in a cafe, "Oh hello.. Heart.." he stood and changed to a Green leathered Roidmude, Heart sighed, "Brain, save your strength.. We are going to have a little fight with Drive." he said to his partner, "That sounds fun!" Brain said. The two were off to find Shisuke, punching the manager out of their way, heading straight off into the city._

* * *

I ran and ran until Tridoron parked next to me, " **Shisuke!** " the door opened to reveal Krim driving, "That's a good idea.." I got on in and the car began it's dash. Until Heart and Brain appeared, almost causing me to crash, I stopped in front of them and got out, I recognized Heart completely. "It's you!" I growled, "It is nice to see you again, Tomari Shisuke.." Heart smirked, he fired flames toward me, but a Shift Car flew into my possesion,

" **TIRE KOUKAN : FUNKY SPIKE!** "

I used the Spike wheel on my chestplate to blow away the Flames, I levered the Shift Spike three more times before the wheel on my chest spun,

" **S-S-SPIKE!** *

Then shot spikes with the Spike Gallant Ability toward Heart and Brain, they blocked and Heart punched into my stomach. "I knew you were the only one interesting enough to fight me.." Heart smirked before becoming Roidmude form and throwing me back, Shift Shadow smacked Brain on the back and came into the Shift Brace, I once again levered the Shift Car on the Shift Brace.

" **TIRE KOUKAN : MIDNIGHT SHADOW!** *

I used aura shurikens to hit Heart with, I then jumped and punched into his chest before driving off in Tridoron, "I guess we both weren't ready for each other.." Heart smiled, "This game'll be fun." he added to his sentence.

* * *

I was hiding behind a pillar, then sighed in relief Heart didn't follow, then turned to see a white haired blue eyed girl, "You're Drive, correct?" she spoke like a robot. "Yep.." I replied, she looked at me funny, "You don't seem fighting material.." she insulted, "HEY!" I stood up.

* * *

 **Chase's Sights**

I was riding on Ride Chaser, I had to find Heart and Brain, I know they have something to do with this, until I finally found them, except Heart grabbed my head and caused it to glow red, much pain forced in.

* * *

 **Shisuke**

I was looking for Shido, because I had no experience with a Spirit, and there were two on me right now. Ok, let me explain what happened :

 _Shisuke was strolling along 'til he found Tohka on the ground, then thunder came and awoke the girl, he saw two other female in front of him. "WHAT THE?!"_

That's what happened, they had a competition on becoming 'Yamai' or whatever and started it by seducing me, it's horrible! JUST HELP ME SOMEHOW! I then saw Chase, his eyes didn't look so good, so I pulled out Krim, pulling him on and activating him, "Get out of here!" I said to the Yamai Twins, they both hid behind a tree, " **Henshin!** " I levered the Shift Car as Shift Flare, Spike, and Shadow hit onto Chase.

 **DRIVE : TYPE SPEED!**

I punched Chase in the stomach before kicking him into his bike, he decided to shoot me back with the Brake Gunner, I think my only weakness.

 **BRAKE, UP!**

It was now Drive vs Mashin Chaser, I turned the Wheel to Max Flare and fired punched at Chase, missing each one, Funky Spike's Spike Gallant missed, even Midnight Shadow's Aura Shurikens missed. I got it after Chase slashed me five feet into the air, Shift Hunter came to the rescue, "You know.. What's great about having a Patroller as your backup?" I asked Chase, dodging his slash. "You get the job done!" I slammed Shift Hunter into the Shift Brace, levering it and punching Chase in the stomach.

 **TIRE KOUKAN : JUSTICE HUNTER!**

I smacked Chase in the head like five times, then threw the Cage Shield like a boomerang at him, now it was time for the real fun.

 **HISSATSU!**

I threw the cage above him and an actual jail cell was born, I levered the Shift Car on my arm.

 **FULL THROTTLE : HUNTER!**

I jumped up and kicked into the cage, causing a massive explosion to knock back Chase, smirking when I dehenshined, I then went to the twins. ' _I want my child to have that power.._ ' Kaguya thought, "Question. What was that?" Yuzuru asked, "Well.. It was Drive.." I said, Kaguya smirked and laughed at Yuzuru when she grabbed my arm. Yuzuru grabbing my other, I sighed and looked to the sky.

* * *

 **Four Boxes Showed the Four Tire Koukan Shift Cars used in this Episode.**


	3. 3 Why Was The Hermit Attacked?

**Who Took The Man From Man? Part 1..**

 **Hey everyone! Today is a new DAY! As well as this episode! This will actually show a little bit of backstory, might even how Shisuke met Kiriko, I SAID MIGHT! SO MARIC DON'T GET MAD IF IT DOESN'T HAPPEN!**

 **Maric : And for everyone who misses Chase..**

 **IN THE NEXT SPECIAL EPISODE, THEY REVEAL CHASE IS BACK!**

I was driving in the rain, until I parked next to a tree where I saw a little girl who seemed to have dropped her puppet, I came out and picked up the puppet. "Well..Here you go, miss.." I gave her back her little friend, then patted her head, she then looked to me with a confused expression. I helped her into Tridoron, then the red car of justice was off, the power of the car was Full Throttle. Once I got to the apartment, I got her into a bath, man, HOO-WEE, I don't think I would have survived if it wasn't for Krim. I also put her clothes in the washing machine, I really didn't mind the puppet, SOMEHOW she/he could talk, " _Oi, Person! Tell Me Who You Are!_ " it yelled at me. I then noticed a Shift Car on the table, it had money signs and stuff life that. " **Shift Vegas..** " Krim said, "VEGAS?!" I loved Vegas, games and everything, except the fact that getting back to Japan takes a lot of money.

* * *

 **(Opening Theme - Surprise Drive : Kamen Rider OST)**

 **(Instrumental) - Shisuke drives in Tridoron toward the screen, shoves up his Tie, then Drive's eyes glow brightly.**

 **Amaegari Break Cloud Sukima-kara! - Drive was fighting through enemies while punching at Mashin Chaser.**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru.. - Mashin Chaser henshins and blasts at a Roidmude, causing it to explode.**

 **ALRIGHT, - Decade henshins and slashes through a pillar, crushing a Worm, an explosion breaking the Pillar. (From Chou Super Taisen)**

 **sorosora ikou ka! - Kabuto ( _Clock Up_ ) clashes with Red Buster ( _Buster Timer_ ) in a Matrix battlefield.**

 **Dare ka ga iu LOGIC shinji nai.. - Black RX and Faiz clash blades with Gokai Red and Gao Yellow, as X and Tyranno Ranger fight against each other.**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai! - Kuuga ( _Ultimate_ ) blasts at Gokai Silver ( _Gold_ ) who threw his Gokai Spear toward him.**

 **HIGH TIME, - Strizer henshins and tries to defeat Shadow Moon, but gets slashed through and explodes.**

 **hajimaru wo sagashite! - Gaim punches into a Roidmude, then a orange light causes the rest to explode to Gaim's surprise.**

 **SURPRISE sekai chu ga DRIVE! - Drive and Neo Drive clash their Rider kicks, Shadow Moon and AkaRed both slashing through Tokusatsu heroes.**

 **( _IT'S FASTER THAN EVER!_ ) - Tridoron dodges spikes from the ground, running over countless Roidmude.**

 **FEELING HIGH, mezamaru YOU NA! - Gaim ( _Drive Arms_ ) and Drive ( _Type : Fruits_ ) were batlling against Kyoryu Red ( _W Mucho_ ) and Gosei Blue ( _Super_ ).**

 **( _DRIVIN' SHOW ME!_ ) - Explosives go off and Komuji jumps out of the building.**

 **HAJIMARU, unmei ni wa! - Drive becomes Type W and punches through opponents.**

 **Back Gear wa nai.. - Tridoron spins around as Drive jumps up and kicks into a Roidmude.**

 **ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE! - The Drive Title pulls the brakes and stops.**

* * *

I sit and play _Batman : Arkham Knight_ as Dream Vegas honked at Krim, who I sat on the table, they were arguing so much, it was histarical! I then stood hearing the sound of sparks, I then walked to school, it was actually time to go, I'm sure the girl was gonna be fine. I headed out and took a shortcut, I was almost late, I ran in and the bell went on, I headed to my locker and tossed my bag in it, closing it and heading to class. But I did leave some food for the girl, I couldn't just leave her starving. So as I was off to school, Shift Speed quickly flew into my side pocket, I then smirked, using Drive to my advantage.

* * *

I was at school in a jiffy, " **You know how bad of an Idea that was, right?** " Krim asked, "Yeah.. I already know.." I walked into class and sat down, ready to work the day. Shido tapped my shoulder, "Where were you?" he asked, "Oh.. Just somewhere." I replied, ' _Maybe if she's a spirit.. Shido can kissy kissy her out of meh room._ ' that was a good idea, but I did know she was very shy with people. I felt that Shido should go talk to her, I've already got Kurumi and Yamai, four of them would be a handfull. But speaking of Kurumi, she was tapping my other shoulder, "Would you like to go on a date?" she asked me, "S-Sure.." it's hard to say ' _no_ ' to her, I just don't know why. I then stood up, "But first.. Shido should meet someone.." I smirked, "WAIT?! HUH?! WHAT'S GOIN~" Shido was pulled out and taken to the girl I met earlier. "You.. Her.. Shido.." I still didn't know the girls name, " _Don't worry, It's Yoshino, I'm Yoshinon._ " the puppet said, Yoshino then nodded to agree with what Yoshinon said. An energy bullet shot through the air, Shido tackled Yoshino out of the way. Krim sighed, " **Shisuke!** " he then noticed a Roidmude behind me, I turned my head a little, it's human form seemed to look like.. Dad?! I couldn't attack, it had the appearance of my dad, I just couldn't, he punched me into the wall. As I held my arm, Tohka suddenly came and slashed it in half, "Tch!" I slowly got up. I placed Shift Speed into the Shift Brace, " **DRIVE : TYPE SPEED!** " I then ran in front of the roidmude and got hit by one of Tohka's slashes. "What are you doing?!" Tohka questioned my defense to him, "That thing is in my dad.. I can't let you hurt him.." I kicked the Sandalphon out of Tohka's hand, punching her back and jumping to the skies, "GET BACK HERE!" Tohka was angry with my action.

We took our battle to the air, * **FULL THROTTLE : SPEED!** * I was kicking toward Tohka, but was slashed down from Sandalphon's reappearance. I landed on the ground safe thanks to Tridoron, " **What are you doing?** " Krim asked, "If she destroys the Roidmude at it's current state, bye bye to my dad." I explained, Krim began to understand. Then Dream Vegas came and into my hand, "Alright then, let's see what this thing can do!" I shoved the Shift Car into the Shift Brace, " **TIRE KOUKAN : DREAM VEGAS!** " gained a lottery matching designed wheel, with two other wheels meant to be shields. I blocked every attack Sandalphon could come at me with, until we heard a motorbike engine, I know that engine well. "Ride Chaser.." I looked up to see Chase get off his bike, "Spirit.. Come with me.." he ordered, "What if she ain't coming?!" I charged toward Chase, "Then I'll have to use force.." he blasted me back, I got up from the ground as a Shift Car bit Chase back a bit, * **BRAKE : UP!** * Chase became Mashin Chaser and began to attack me, I dodged each attack and tried out the new Shift Car, " **TIRE KOUKAN! : MASSIVE MONSTER!** " I used the two weapons that came with the wheel and bit at Chase with them. But Chase knew what to do, * **BRAKE!** * he slashed the two fang wheels that I threw at him away, and then slashed and broke the wheel off my chestplate, I rolled back and tried getting up, but was stepped on.

"Spirit.. COME.. WITH.. ME!" Each word he said, he stepped further on my chest, "D-Don't.." I said once I dehenshined, Tohka looked to me, and then to Chase, "Let him go, first.." Tohka said. "Don't!" I said again, Chase held the Brake Gunner toward me, Handle-Ken flew out of Tridoron and knocked back the Brake Gunner before coming into my hand, it honked loud and proud. "Yosh!" I was now slashing at Mashin Chaser in human form! How cool was that?! I kicked him back before becoming Drive and slashing at the Roidmude who came out of my father, Dad still had pain from Tohka's attacks, but I'm sure he would be ok, I hoped he was.. 097 punched me in the face into Tridoron, "Well.. Gonna play dirty, huh?" I put Shift Speed into the Handle-Ken, * **HISSATSU! / SPEED : FULL THROTTLE!** * I slashed on the Roidmude, before Chase blasted violently and non-stop at my back, he was a living machine gun. Kiriko then came with some paintings, "What Are Those?!" I asked, "Paintings that were stolen.." Kiriko replied, but then 097 charged toward Kiriko, "KISAMA!" I slashed the Roidmude back, before getting hit violently at by Chase. I had to get everyone out of there, I went into Tridoron, it picked up Kiriko, Yoshino, Shido, and Tohka before riding off. Mashin Chaser dehenshined and grabbed 097, "I said to get the Spirit!" he threw it back and got onto Ride Chaser, "Some things are just useles..." Chase rode off.

* * *

I was passed out next to the Tridoron link in the Special Crimes Investigation Unit, as the Spirits and Shido looked around, Kiriko was pissed. "Why didn't he fight?! He could've beaten Chase if he had~" She covered her mouth, Krim and her made a deal for me to never find out about any other Type Shift Cars except Speed. Krim sighed in relief, " **You almost gave him curiousity over Shift Wild!** " that got me up, "Shift Wild?!" I was now pissed, "YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME?!" I questioned, "WHAT THE HELL?! WE COULD'VE BEATEN CHASE A LONG TIME AGO!" I left to go find somewhere to cool off and think of places where _Shift Wild_ could be. " **Kiriko! Shisuke can't find Shift Wild!** " Krim reminded, Kiriko nodded and went to go find me, Shido then asked, "Why can't Shi-chan find Shift Wild?" he asked, " **It's too powerful.. It could overload him..** " Krim said, Shido then looked toward him, " _Could_ , who said he would?!" he asked. That got Krim thinking, I was still pissed that him _and_ Kiriko kept this from me.

* * *

 **Four Shift Spaces came, one with Shift Speed, another with Shift Vegas, one with Viral Spider, and the last one Viral Cobra.**


	4. Where Is The Wild Inside? (Trailer)

_**Kamen Rider Drive!**_

* * *

Tridoron drove along the road until a blast hit in front of it, so Shisuke came to check what the damage was.

* * *

 **(BLOOM TRANSITION!)**

* * *

Chase blasted all around the battlefield, causing major explosions everywhere. Until a white and red bolt knocked Mashin Chaser into Ride Chaser and Shift Wild appeared in Shisuke's hand.

* * *

"TOMARI-SAN!" Kiriko watched as Drive was being endlessly slashed at by a Roidmude, until that White Bolt came again.

* * *

 **(ANOTHER BLOOM TRANSITION.)**

* * *

"Ore tachi wa.. KAMEN RIDER!" Shisuke levered Shift Wild in the Shift Brace,

" **Henshin!** "

 **DRIVE : TYPE WILD!**

Drive was now in a black version that seemed to be based off a Monster Truck with a large wheel on his shoulder pad as he beat on Mashin Chaser.

 **START YOUR ENGINE!**

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER DRIVE : EPISODE 4..**

 **What's Wild Inside Me?**

* * *

 **Maric : OUR FIRST TRAILER!**

 **Dragon : EVERYBODY!**

 **Excalibur : What?**

 **Dekadon : Wasup?**

 **Dragon : KAMEN RIDER GHOST EPISODE 1 IS COMING OUT TOMORROW!**

 **Dekadon : BUT I HAVEN'T PREPARED THE RIDER ROOM, YET!**

 **Dragon : Well Hurry Up! CAUSE IT'S COMING AT MACH SPEED!**


	5. Where Is The Wild Inside (RoidHunter)

**Before we get to the episode, let's say the Riders who are in it.**

 **Kamen Rider Drive / Tomari Shisuke**

 **Type Speed  
Shift Cars Used  
Max Flare, Midnight Shadow**

 **Type Wild  
Shift Cars Used  
Rumble Dump, Hooking Wrecker**

 **Machine Chaser / Chase**

 **Viral Cores Used  
** **Chaser Spider**

 **RoidHunter / Itsuka Shido**

 **Hunt Cores Used  
** **Spirit Wrecker, Zero Thunder**

 **Where Is The Wild Inside?**

* * *

 **Series Opening  
Song - Surprise Driver (EARNEST Drive)**

 **(Instrumental)  
Tridoron rode through the streets of Metropoliton, riding up a Ramp and jumping out was Kamen Rider Drive, he jabbed his foot into a Roidmude, jumping off of it and kicking into the screen, which made the Drive Symbol Appear.**

 **START, YOUR ENGINE!**

 **Amaegari Break-Cloud sukima-kara..! - Break into the new Cloud into a shining day!  
Shisuke dodged a few boxes and ran toward a light, grabbing a shoulder and turning the person around to see Shido, he smiled and high fived Shisuke, they both smirked and ran off.**

 **Aozora te maneki shiteru.. - The great blue sky is calling for you today!  
** **Drive slashed back Machine Chaser and a Roidmude, later Chase held the Brake Gunner and shot the screen.**

 **ALRIGHT, Sorasora ikou ka! - Alright, it's time to get us Shakin'!  
Drive was fighting against a Golden Kamen Rider, Lupin, who slashed back the car based Kamen Rider and jumped off the Rooftop. Shisuke jumped from an attack and Machine Chaser jabbed the Brake Gunner into Lupin's chestplate, breaking one of the crystals. **

**Dare ka ga iu Logic, shinji nai.. - Nobody's own logic will ever compare to mine!  
Ryugen fought against Duke (Dragon Energy Arms) while Knuckle fought against some Kurokage Troopers, being slashed back by a strange new Rider, Kagakabe.**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai.. - I feel like my brain's now into Top Gear!  
Kagakabe held his duel blades and slashed at Zangetsu Shin, knocking him into the air and through a building, he dehenshined and was found with torn clothes and was bleeding. **

**HIGH TIME, Hajimari wo sagashite! - It's High Time, now let's start with the climax!  
ZZZ was absorbed by the Megahex creature, which turned into a golden form and flew off, Drive jumping up and trying to grab it by the cape.**

 **FIRE UP, IGNTION!  
A cross screen appeared as an explosion caused both Drive and Gaim to dehenshin, the human formed Riders had torn clothes and were bleeding, falling to the ground, Kouta lost his Man Of The Beginning form from battle.**

 **Heavy-na Pressure Bukkowashite! - I don't care if the Pressure's Heavy High!  
Kouta reached for the Fruits Basket Key, but was blasted by the Megahex creature and an explosion covered both him and the Key.**

 **ACCEL FURIKOME! - I'll go on to Acceleration!  
Bleeding Shisuke stood up and transformed into Proto-Drive, charging with Gaim (Rotten Orange Arms) toward the Megahex soldier, slashing the screen in half to the next scene.**

 **SHAVURISE, Sekai chu ga Drive! - SAY SURPRISE, This is the World of Drive!  
Drive backflipped, but instead of backwards, he went forward and his foot touched a Roidmude, he jumped off of it and landed on the ground. **

**FEELIN' HIGH, Mezameru you na! - Feelin' High, this is how it feels to Ride!  
(Drivin' Show Me!)  
Machine Chaser held the Brake Gunner tightly, but a golden and red version of Drive with the same symbols on the shoulder pads and black eyes. The warrior spun the blade in his hands and his eyes glowing blue and he slashed the screen.**

 **Hajimaru.. unmei ni wa! - Into the first.. It's fate to learn it all!  
(Keep Chasin' Forever!)  
Machine Chaser rode on Ride Chaser and missiles fired from the bike, surrounding Tridoron and explosions being dodged by the car.**

 **Back Gear wa, na~i! - You will know, you can't reverse to Back Ge~ar!  
Tridoron dodged spikes that came from the ground, in another scene Drive activated Full Throttle and jumped to the air, kicking into the screen.**

 **ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE!  
The Dating Drive symbol looked like the Drive Title Screen, except with three hearts around it, one Heart saying Date, another A, and Live, the crimson symbol glowing bright red.**

I was driving through the whole lot of town, Mr. Belt still trying to convince me not to, until.. " **SWITCH DRIVERS!** " Tridoron turned around and headed back to the base. " **You know you can't handle Shift Wild.** " Mr. Belt said, I just opened the door, grabbed Mr. Belt and jumped out the car. "Then I'll have to learn HOW to hanlde Shift Wild!" I whipped Mr. Belt around my waist and slammed Shift Speed into the Shift Brace. I ran toward Chase as I levered the Shift Car, dodging another one of his blasts.

 **DRIVE : TYPE SPEED!**

I blocked some blasts with Handle-Ken, but backflipped to dodge Viral Spider, "MATTE!" a Bat-type Roidmude charged and grabbed my neck, slashing back Chase and throwing me into the air, **"'TRIDORON!'"** I fell into the Red Vehicle of Justice. Starting to drive off, it began to ride through the road as blasts exploded around it. **"'Oi, Shisuke.. Daijoga?'"** Krim asked, I nodded as the armor came from my body, Krim then sighed as his Emoji turned to a smily face. I then stood and looked to a picture of me and dad together, it was a very good thing to remember Tomari Eisuke by. I stood up and walked to the door, soon meeting up once again with Kiriko, "What's going on with Chase, Tomari-san?" she asked me, "I don't know, Kiriko.." I said, "But as a Kamen Rider, it's my job to find out." I said as I walked out of the door, but falling to my knees from the damage from the last fight. Kiriko helped me up, soon Tridoron parked itself close so that we could get back to the Crimes Investigation Unit base. "Kiriko.. Ikuzo." I walked toward it, Kiriko followed, confused of why I wasn't with normal smily mood.

* * *

 **(POV Switch : 3rd Person)**

As Tridoron rode along the street with Shisuke and Kiriko on board, Shido sat, he sighed and looked at his hands, "Sometimes I feel totally useless.." he stood up and jumped back when he saw a sword hit the ground, it seemed like the Handle Ken, except with a Red Handle, with a Hilt that looked like a golden version of the Brake Gunner, "Hmm.." he picked up the Sword and noticed a Trigger, it also had a gun barrel, both blade and shot hole made of s0-1 Alloy. Shido poked the Armor on the hole and it began to spark up, red energy rings surrounding Shido and he became a warrior with an Armor like Drive, except the Shoulder Pads had a golden version of Machine Chaser's symbol, the eyes black and his eyes black, the armor crimson red instead of normal Red, he slashed an energy line through the air and slashed the street light in front of him in half. "Seems like I'm gonna have fun.." He dehenshined with crazy hair, think of Shocker Shinnosuke's hair, a silver streak through one of the bangs that came down, his hair turning to gold and his eyes turning red, his clothes seeming like Tsukasa in RX's World, the gloves being red and the headband being crimson, his boots being the same as the boots Chase wear.

Tridoron was stopped when a Roidmude stood in front, it had a red and silver body with green eyes and two blades coming from the hands, both blades green, **"'Sting..'"** Krim said, Shisuke got out of the car and whipped the belt around his waist, "Looks like another.." he turned the Key on the buckle,

 **(DRIVE HENSHIN BEAT)**

Shisuke placed the Shift Speed into the Shift Brace, jumping over all the attacks and levering the Shift Car in mid-air, " **Henshin!** "

 **DRIVE : TYPE SPEED!  
(Jazz Music)**

 **BRAKE : UP!  
BRAKE : CHANGE!**

Behind Drive and Sting were two more warriors, Machine Chaser and the one Shido transforms into, "Machine Chaser, eh?" he asked Chase, slashing the armor of the Roidmude and stabbing it in the shoulder plate, "I'll just have to call myself RoidHunter.." he slashed the Grim Reaper and he hit the wall, RoidHunter slashed the wall in half due to Chase's dodge, he pressed the Trigger and blasted in both of Machine Chaser's arms, sparks came from them, he jumped up into the building and stabbed the warrior in the arm, slashing the gun from his hand, "Ugh!" Chase dehenshined and fell to his knees, "Now.. It's time to finish this.." RoidHunter lifted the KatanaGunner, but was blasted at by Drive, "Oi! Nani omai?!" Drive charged forward and slashed at the RoidHunter, "Hehe.. You really think you can beat me? Kamen Rider Drive? Tomari Shisuke?!" he questioned, Drive stopped for a second, then the RoidHunter blasted Drive back and he hit the wall,

 **TIRE KOUKAN : MAX ~ FLARE!**

With the Flare Tire, he could absorb the flames from RoidHunter's blasts, "Looks like we're going to the next level!" RoidHunter pulled out a Car like the Shift Cars, except it was Gold and Red, "Yosh!"

 **TUNE : SPIRIT WRECKER!**

Tohka came and noticed that Sandalphon flew from her into RoidHunter's hand, he slashed at Drive and kicked him back, he slashed both Drive and Tohka back.

 **TIRE KOUKAN : MIDNIGHT ~ SHADOW!**

Drive cloned himself twice, helping Kiriko with one clone, the other one and Shisuke slashed at RoidHunter, all three Drives threw the Energy Shurikens at him and knocked him back.

"Yosh! Koi! Wild!" Shift Wild flew through the air and into Drive's hand, **"'Eh!? You knew about Shift Wild, Shisuke?!'"** Krim questioned, "Of course I did.. Shift Wild watched us since the start." Drive said, placing the Shift Car into the Shift Brace, he tried to lever the Shift Car, but it didn't move, RoidHunter slashed at Drive and he hit the wall. "Didn't Krim tell ya? You need to unlock it's power.. It's not like the other Shift Cars.." RoidHunter jumped and stabbed Drive in the chestplate, Machine Chaser blasted toward RoidHunter and charged toward him, "Kisama! You try to steal my target! Yurusanai!" Chase tried to strike the creature again, but was blasted in the face by the RoidHunter. Chase dehenshined when he hit the wall and fell to his knees, looking toward the Assasin, who looked toward Drive and slashed at him, knocking him straight off the bridge, he fell into the ocean and Kiriko bare witness, "TOMARI-SAN!" Kiriko shouted, seeing what RoidHunter dehenshined into, "Omai wa.." Chase was about to get up, but "Shido" blasted him with a white energy orb, "Don't bother.. You're already finished.." he walked away as Chase passed out, the blast obviously having a great effect on his body.

"Shido-san!" Kiriko yelled out, the teen turning a bit, "Hm?" was all he responded with, "What's the meaning of this?!" she questioned, "Hehehe.. There's no meaning.. Just fighting.." he said as he walked away. "First Chase.. and now Shido-san.. But first I have to help Tomari-san." she ran off top go find out where Shisuke went. "Shido.. Why are you doing this?!" Tohka stood in front of Shido and looked toward him, worrying about him, seeing his appearance different, "Tohka.. Toke!" he grabbed her shoulder, but she grabbed his hand, "Shido.. Come back to me.. Please.." she hugged him, Shido's eyes glew bright red and he looked to Tohka, "T-Tohka.." he whispered before he had passed out.

* * *

Shisuke was at the other side of town, Tridoron soon riding and stopping, a Shift Car coming from it and the car was designed like an Ambulance, it began to heal Shisuke, he woke up from the pain of all the needles, "Itte!" he shouted, making it not that hard for Kiriko to find him, "Tomari-san, daijobu?" she asked, "Yeah.. Who was that guy?" Shisuke asked as he stood up, "I-It was.. Sh-Shido-san.." Kiriko nervously said, Shisuke shocked, "Eh?!" he sighed, "The Roidmude have to have put some kind of device on it.." Shisuke said, "Yeah..But how could they get such tech?" Kiriko questioned, "They're cybernetic.. Of course they'd find a way.. But you know what's the good news?" Shisuke said/asked, "What?" Kiriko was confused, "Roidmude machines are easy to break." Shisuke smiled, "Tomari-san.." she noticed how cheerful he was about helping his friends.

Shisuke and Kiriko got into Tridoron and they began to ride off, not noticing that Rinna was watching them with Binoculars, "So he's still not able to use Type Wild.." she sighed and walked away. **"'What do we do about that Roidmude that had your father's appearance? He has to know something about your father..'"** Krim asked, "I don't know.. But we sure do have to find him.." Shisuke drove Tridoron to the right, knowing he'd be somewhere at the other side of town.

* * *

"Chase.. How did it go?" Heart asked as Chase walked into the Roidmude hideout, "There's a new enemy.." Chase said, "Oh? What's this new enemy?" Heart asked, "He looks like the Kamen Rider.. Although this enemy is his enemy too.. The RoidHunter.." Chase said, "Seems like a real problem.." Heart sighed, ' _Why is Itsuka fighting?! My undercover won't work.. I need my memories to defeat Heart.. I'll have to destroy that weapon.. Or at least weaken it._ ' Chase thought as he walked off, Brain stopping him, "Chase.. We have another mission for you.. The Roidmude that took the appearance of Tomari Eisuke.." Brain showed him the photo of the Roidmude's monster form, also the number 021, Chase twitched his frown a bit, "Wakkatta.. I'll dispose of him.. Just wait." Chase walked passed Brain and out the door, "So, Heart.. Do you really think Chase'll make it before that pest, Kamen Rider?" Brain asked, "Of course he can.. We just sit back and watch.." Heart sighed in relief as he sat down.

* * *

Shisuke stopped the Tridoron when he saw Chase choking the Roidmude 021, "What do you know of Tomari Ei~" Chase was about to punch him, but Shift Wild hit Chase off, the car going into Shisuke's hand, "Why stop me?! WHY?! Why fight for justice that humans don't deserve?!" Chase questioned, "Maybe you are right.. Some humans don't deserve justice.." Shisuke closed the door of the car, holding Krim in hand.

"I see humans picking on other humans everyday.." Shisuke whipped the belt around his waist, "But you know this isn't just Justice.." he said to Chase, the Roidmude 000 looking toward Shisuke as he placed Shift Wild into the Shift Brace, grabbing the Ignition Key on the buckle, "I see now that there are humans that are bad.. BUT MORE THAT HAVE GOOD HEARTS!" he shouted as he turned the key, "What I will do.. IS PROTECT THE GOOD PEOPLE!" Shisuke levered the Shift Car and breathed a bit,

" **Henshin!** "

 **DRIVE : TYPE ~ WILD!  
(G-GG-G-G-G-GO!)**

Shisuke was now donned in the armor of Kamen Rider Drive : Type Wild, Chase stood up and activated the Brake Gunner, "KAMEN RIDER!"  
 **After The Break, Kamen Rider Drive's saves Shido?!**

* * *

 **Trailer For  
Kamen Rider Drive X : Special Chapter 1!  
Future Meets Past : Dark Drive vs. Drive!**

 **When future meets past!  
** Drive X kicked Dark Drive back into a wormwhole, Dark Drive fell through the portal, NEX-Tridoron knocking Drive X into the portal, Tridrone riding in with Chase on it, Double stopping and watching as the portal closed, "Damn it.."

 **Drive meets Drive X!  
** Jin sighed and was helped up by~ "Tomari Shinnosuke?" he looked at him, "Yeah.. Everybody in Metropoliton knows me.." Shinnosuke replied with a deadpan, "You wouldn't believe what I'm about to tell you.."

 **The past is in danger of being wrecked by Kamen Rider Dark Drive, the Paradox Roidmude!  
** Dark Drive slashed a truck in half while walking toward Jin and Shinnosuke, **"'Who is that?!'"** Krim asked, "108.. The Paradox Roidmude, he gained control of the Roidmude Population by stealing you and becoming Kamen Rider Dark Drive." the son of OOO said briefly, "Dark Drive?" Shinnosuke asked, "Yeah.." Chaser rode on Tridrone and got off the bike, holding the Shingou Axe, except a blue line on the Axe, next to the Purple Blade. "Chase?!" Shinnosuke asked, "Yeah.. He's been helping after being revived in the future.." Jin said, "Revived?" the son of Tomari Eisuke said, "Enough telling you the future!" Dark Drive slashed toward them, but Chaser blocked the attack and slashed the Roidmude back.

 **This is the time where the end of the world WILL exist..  
** Shinnosuke slammed the slot down in the Mach Driver Honoh, " **Henshin!** " he transformed into a Machine Chaser version of Drive, he blocked Dark Drive's attacks and fought with all of his might, but was still overpowered and Dark Drive slashed the Rider's left chestplate straight off, the Rider falling and rolling along the ground.

 **It's time to..  
** " **Henshin!** " Shinnosuke transformed into Signal Drive as he blocked a bus from hitting him, roaring as loud as he can and explosions surrounded the Rider, he threw the bus into the air, two Roidmude jumping out and Dark Drive slashing it in half.

 **KAMEN RIDER DRIVE X : DARK DRIVE VS DRIVE!**

 **Coming soon..**

* * *

 **BRAKE : UP!  
(Deadly Tune)  
**

Machine Chaser tried to jab the Brake Gunner into Drive, but he blocked the attack and kneed him in the stomach, kicking the Grim Reaper back, he slashed at the warrior with the Handle-Ken and went to his hand a Yellow Dump Truck Shift Car. "When we first tested this one.. It was pretty hard.. But I have a pretty good feeling.." he placed the Shift Car into the Shift Brace and levered it quickly while kicking the creature back.

 **TIRE KOUKAN : RUMBLE ~ DUMP!**

A yellow shift car flew into the Type Wild wheel's place, a Drill slamming onto Drive's Left hand, he jabbed the Drill's blade into Machine Chaser's chestplate and he soon pressed the button on the wristband,

 **HISSATSU!  
FULL THROTTLE : DUMP!**

The Drill on Drive's hand spun and glew bright gold, as Machine Chaser pulled out a Viral Core,

 **EXECUTION : CHASER ~ SPIDER!**

Drive and MC clashed their blades, which caused a large explosion, "HA!" Drive shouted as he knocked MC back into the wall, causing him to dehenshin, but Drive could hear something else,

 **BRAKE : CHANGE!**

RoidHunter held the KatanaGunner firm, Drive turning toward him, "Shido-san! Tomari-san! Don't!" Kiriko got in between them, Tohka ran up, but was effected by a slowdown, Kiriko too. "Kiriko!" Drive widened his eyes, but RoidHunter slashed 045 in half, "Kiriko-san.. I have to.." RoidHunter shoved Kiriko out of the way and charged toward Drive, slashing at the Rider and kicking him back. "Kamen Rider.." He pulled out another car like a Shift Car, like a Monster Truck that was Gold and Red, he placed it into the KatanaGunner and breathed a bit,

 **TUNE : ZERO THUNDER!**

he slashed Drive with lightning on the blade and he was knocked back into the wall, he saw a chip on the gun, "So.. That's it.." Drive sighed and pulled out a Shift Car that was a Tow Car, placing it into the Shift Brace and levering it,

 **TIRE KOUKAN : HOOKING ~ WRECKER!**

Drive now had a green wheel with a hook on it, "Alright then.. This is how we end this!" he spun the hook and threw it toward the KatanaGunner, the hook stabbing through the Chip, sparking it and RoidHunter glew bright gold, "Yosh!" he pressed the button on the Shift Brace and levered the Shift Car,

 **HISSATSU!  
FULL THROTTLE : WRECKER!**

Drive smirked under his helmet as the wheel on the arm spun, the hook flying back onto the wheel, the chip flying off the blade RoidHunter held, RoidHunter beginning to spin left and right sluggishly, his eyes flashing red and blue, ending with the eyes as Green. "E-Eh?" He looked around, "Itsuka!" Drive ran up and patted his shoulder, "What I miss?" RoidHunter questioned, turning to see 021 looking toward Drive, "You.. You are the one thing that Eisuke needs.." he charged and grabbed his neck, "You are what I need for evolution!" he glew bright red and became a warrior with a visor with the color of crimson and the shoulder pads were golden, the armor on the hands were blue, armor over the feet like boots, he punched at Drive and knocked him down.

 **FLASH : ZERO THUNDER!**

RoidHunter slashed at 021's back and caused the creature to fall, Drive looking toward him, "What do you know of my father?" he questioned the Roidmude, "He.. He is.. He was murdered.." the Roidmude said before exploding and the Numeral core flying up, exploding and Drive dehenshined, Shido fixing his hair. "Man.. I really do wonder what happened.." Shido sighed, Tohka hugging him and Kiriko checking where 021 exploded.

* * *

 **Next Time on Dating Drive!**

"So.. You're the RoidHunter?" Brain walked toward Shido and turned to Roidmude form, " **Henshin!** " Shido jabbed the swordgun into his hand,

"Why're you hunting Tohka and Yoshino?" Shisuke questioned, "You don't need to know!" Origami said, "You said your parents died too, right?" from that question, tear faced Origami looked toward Shisuke, "Otou-san and Okaa-san were.. were.." Shisuke gulped before he could finish.

RoidHunter slashed Brain and MC back, shooting the ground and disappearing,

 **TUNE : MAGICIAN PHANTOM!**

RoidHunter slashed Brain back, as Chase charged toward him with a new form,

 **TUNE : CHASER COBRA!**

the two fought through the building of Shido's school, causing rough explosions of wind.

 **The Next Dating Drive will be interesting!**


End file.
